RBT
by Aliens stole my brains
Summary: 'Tonight the air seemed full of lust, passion and Sam felt something constrict in her chest as she saw her lover standing in the doorway of the adjoining bathroom wearing the sexy cop outfit.' One of Sam's favourite fantasies come true.


Authors Notes: My first Femslash fic so I would love to hear any feedback, good or bad :D This was inspired by a conversation I had with my mother and brother about Random Breath Tests, that came out wrong :P

Categories: Smut, Established Relationship

Pairing: Sam and Janet

Rating: M

As she unlocked the door to their house, Samantha Carter couldn't help but feel that something was off. Having worked in the Air Force for much of her adult life, and lived in a military family before that, Sam had developed a stomach for things, and she was usually very good at spotting them too. Except, nothing was different, she noted as she kicked off her shoes in the hallway, peering around the house. Nothing seemed out of place, save for the candles that were scattered around the house at random places, basking everything in a soft romantic glow, which wasn't so unusual since her lover usually did such things if she arrived home before Sam.

"Janet?" She called out up the stairs toward their bedroom.

"Yeah Sam, I am up here." Came the reply and with a smile, Sam began undressing, bundling her clothes under her arm as she ascended up the stairs. It wouldn't be fair for Janet to go to all of this trouble just to have the mood ruined by clothes strewn on the floor.

Running a hand through her hair one last time, now only dressed in her underwear (Which was SO not Air force standard), Sam pushed through the half closed door of the bedroom, the room similarly lit to the rest of the house and that is when she knew what was different. The atmosphere of the house was different.

Usually, when Janet did something like this, the air was romantic, with some soft jazz music playing in the background and scented candles instead of plain ones.

Tonight however, the air seemed full of lust, passion and Sam felt something constrict in her chest as she saw her lover standing in the doorway of the adjoining bathroom wearing the sexy cop outfit she had pointed out to Janet in the Adult shop many times before.

Sam went to speak but Janet held up her hand to stop her.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you. Do you understand?"

"Wha...Janet?" She asked.

The brunette said nothing, indicating with a wave of her hand towards the bed. Sam didn't have to be told twice. She crossed to the bed slowly, dumping her clothes in the laundry basket as she went; fully aware of her lovers eyes following her half naked body as she lay down, her head propped up on the pillows. She had learnt to never question Janet – Not that she ever wanted to – because she trusted her fully, but that didn't stop her from feeling butterflies release in her stomach.

"Do you understand?" Janet repeated her voice a low growl and Sam nodded as her lover made her way over to her.

Something metal glinted in the candle light when Janet straddled the taller woman, her fingers wrapping around the metal before in one swift move, she had locked it around Sam's wrist and the bed post.

Her lover let out a surprised shriek – one reason because the hand cuffs were cold against her skin and the second because...well it was _hand cuffs_! They had done some kinky stuff before – she wasn't going to deny that – but they had never discussed bondage!

"Janet?" She managed to squeak out as the second pair of cuffs restrained her; the woman in question's eyes dark with lust. Janet sat back to admire her handy work, seemingly not hearing Sam.

"Janet?" Sam asked again, pulling against the hand cuffs, drawing the other woman's attention.

She said nothing, instead continuing to admire her with those dark brown eyes. The time ticked by slowly, the moisture between Samantha's legs spreading with thoughts of what Janet would do to her. Her nipples were hard peaks, prodding against her restricting bra almost painfully, yet Sam stayed silent, longing for Janet to have her way with her.

Finally, Janet's lips twitched momentarily in what could have been a smile; she crawled over Sam's body, her fingers gliding over her partner's thighs, almost touching the soaked material there. Sam arched into her touch, a small moan escaping her throat.

Janet's touch lingered there for only a moment, skimming her hands up her lover's sides, nails leaving red marks as they were dragged across the bare skin, and she felt Sam shudder beneath her, only adding to the satisfaction of what she was doing. The outfit she had on was constricting, yet oh-so-revealing, pushing her breasts together elevating them out of the tight blue material, and the black tights she had on pressed firmly against the double ended dildo she had strapped on underneath (something she was starting to regret using, because Janet knew if she kept this teasing up much longer, she was going to cum right then and there.)

Struggling not to break character, she shifted carefully, pressing her crotch to Sam's thigh, leaning down to suckle on the breast that strained against the lacy fabric. Her lover gasped, at both the feel of the dildo resting against her thigh, and Janet's expert mouth taking her nipple between her teeth, rolling it around, less than gently, heat shooting through her body.

"Jan—" Suddenly Janet pulled back, her hands and mouth leaving Sam and she sent her a fierce glare.

"What did I just say? Do you want me to stop, is that it?"

Sam shook her head hastily, realising her mistake. No talking. Got it.

Authors Note 2: So? Next chapter soon if you guys like this XD


End file.
